


You're so My Everyday

by yourfavoritetsundre



Series: Duality Project [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Budding Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Uniforms, Possessive Behavior, honeymoon stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavoritetsundre/pseuds/yourfavoritetsundre
Summary: Keith has no idea what he's doing, why Lance likes him, or how to boyfriend.





	You're so My Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> I had intended for this to work as a stand alone, but I couldn't. I suggest reading the other two stories before reading this. Or if you just like needless fluff without completely understanding everything, go ahead and read. 
> 
> Title from 'Pornostartrek' by USS.

It had been a week, and Keith still feels like he’s dreaming. 

One whole week since he kissed Lance in the med bay. Since their talk where a lot was said and at the same time not enough. It had been much easier to just hold his hand and kiss the pretty Cuban stupid, like Keith had been denying he wanted to do for years. 

Keith has no idea what he’s doing. He just knows he likes Lance. A lot. And Lance is a lot stupider than he thought because for some reason he wants to be with Keith. Who has no idea what he’s doing.

They hadn’t told their friends, for several reasons all having to do with Keith  _ not knowing what he was doing _ . 

Olkari medicine came in the form of white fibrous sheets, which acted as a bandage, painkiller, and healing slav rolled into one. It meant Lance could have surgery to attach his new robotic leg within a month, and he was up and mobile on crutches in the meantime. 

Which was good, because Lance was smiling. And because they could actually spend time together. When they weren’t busy with other responsibilities and catching up on the week of work they had missed white Lance was bedridden. 

That was the other thing. Did they really have to tell their friends after a week of Keith bouncing from being ready to end the war by himself to refusing to leave the Blue Paladin’s bedside? 

Keith has no idea what he’s doing, but he’s discovering he’s a little possessive. 

But who could blame him? Especially right now, spread out in a rec room with their friends to eat sushi and watch a movie, and Lance is having an adorably hard time with his chopsticks. His face is all scrunched in concentration and fingers unable to move the utensils properly. 

“This is impossible.” he grumbled. 

Keith gave him the smugest look he could manage, which made him scowl and curse as he dropped the piece of spider roll he was trying to pick up. 

“It’s really not that hard.” Pidge said mildly, dunking sashimi into her soy sauce. 

Everyone else had no problems. Even the Alteans picked it up easily enough. It was just poor Lance who couldn’t get the hang of it. Shiro had tried to teach him for about fifteen minutes before giving up. He tossed aside the foreign utensil and picked up the piece with his fingers.

“Quitter.” Keith muttered around a smirk. 

Lance glared at him and defiantly shoved the piece in his mouth. 

What’s really comforting is that this hasn’t changed. Because yes, he knows that Lance’s hands fit perfectly in his own and his lips are soft and his skin is beautiful and clear, but they can still tease each other over stupid crap. This is familiar territory. 

Now that Lance has given up on the chopsticks, he focuses on heckling the movie instead. It’s so wonderful that Keith is allowed to look now. To not have to be afraid of getting caught. Lance’s face is expressive, and right now he’s incredibly cheerful for someone who lost a limb two weeks ago. 

That thought made Keith’s gaze wander down to where Lance’s uniform pants were tied off. Lance had wanted to watch Titanic. To make Pidge realize exactly how long it took for the ship to sink, so they could avoid further accidents when Gremlin Protocol Titanic was engaged. Keith shot him down immediately. 

He’d never be able to hear that song again without thinking of fire throwing Lance’s body into the air. Cradling his still body and stumbling towards the Red Lion that had burst through the hull. 

That fierce urge ripped through Keith’s chest again. The one urging for revenge, blood, justification of the loss. Haggar had hurt Lance. Undone him with his worst insecurities, drawn them into a trap. 

Fingers brushed the back of Keith’s hand, and he looked down to see Lance’s hand. “You alright, Mullet?” 

Familiar territory. 

“Yeah.” Keith lied, trying to wrestle the horrible monster under his skin back into its cage. “Just thinking.” 

Lance scooted closer, until their shoulders knocked together, and casually tipped his head onto Keith’s shoulder. Keith stiffened and damn near stopped breathing, praying that their friends’ attentions were on the movie. The past week had granted few moments for this, always under the watchful eye of the Garrison and Lance’s family hovering about to make sure he was okay…

Keith was too old to have a panic attack about a cute boy on his shoulder. He doesn’t know why this specific boy is so content to rest there.

“I’m fine too.” Lance told him. 

He doesn’t have to look at his overly expressive face to know its a lie. 

“Oh my God...are you two cuddling?” 

It’s Hunk who notices and says it, making the attention of everyone snap over to them. The lights snapped on, and Keith blinked rapidly to adjust his vision. Lance groaned and covered his face with his hand. 

“How long?” Hunk demanded. “How long have you two been dating?” 

“Like a week.” Lance mumbled. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Allura asked. 

Next to Pidge, Matt jumped out of his seat. “That’s it! Takashi Shirogane, you owe me two-hundred GAC!” 

Keith pulled away from Lance to turn around and glare accusingly at his brother. “What?” 

“It can’t possibly be that much.” Shiro groaned. 

“Oh, yes it is.” Matt gloated. “It’s fifty for them getting together after an injury, ten for it being Lance, twenty for Keith trying to leave - “

Lance looked at Pidge, horrified. “Is your brother psychic or something?” 

Pidge looked disgruntled. “Honestly? I’ve been wondering the same thing for years.” 

“I can’t believe them.” Keith muttered, watching Shiro hide his face in his hands while Matt rattled on. “Christ, that’s a lot of GAC. “ 

“ - and finally,” Matt said with a flourish, reaching the end of his laundry list of bets, “ten for the love letter. That’s what you get for being such a fucking romantic sap, Shiro. This is not a Sarah Dessen novel.” 

Shiro fixed Keith with a glare. “This is your fault.” 

“Wha - how?” Keith protested. “Your gambling addiction is not my fault!” 

“If you had just asked him out, like a normal person, things wouldn’t be like this!” 

“I told him you two were disasters.” Matt crowed. 

“I honestly don’t know if I should feel embarrassed or not.” Lance said mildly, watching Matt’s victory dance. He turned his attention back to Keith. “You told them about your letter?” 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Can we just go back to the movie?” 

“But Keith I haven’t even read it! Why does Matt know?” 

“Because I had asked Shiro to give it to you.” Keith mumbled. 

A grin spreads across Lance’s face. “You’re such a secret romantic. Just like Shiro.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Can I read it?” 

“No.” 

“You wanted me to read it before!”

“You can read it when you learn how to use chopsticks.” 

Lance pouted, and Keith wondered if he could kiss him, and  _ holy crap he was allowed to do that now _ . But enough of their friends attention was on them and right now it was all so special and new and Keith just wanted to keep a few things for himself. 

“Congratulations, guys.” Shiro said, looking a little more composed. 

“Yeah, finally.” Pidge said into her soda cup. 

Once everyone offered their congratulations and settled back down, they rewound the movie to the part where everyone had stopped paying attention. Lance settled back into Keith’s side, maybe a little bit closer now. 

Keith still has no idea what he’s doing. 

~*~

Now that their friends know, Lance is impossibly more vibrant. Teasing. He won’t touch Keith in public, insisting that the Garrison can’t know about their budding relationship, but Keith can tell he wants to. It’s in the way he giggles when they’re finally alone, pulling Keith close and whispering secrets into his hair and neck. 

Why does Lance like him? He has no idea. They’re cut from the same cloth, but Keith is worn and frayed in ways that Lance is not. He’s the opposite of everything he thought Lance wanted, and yet Lance tells him repeatedly that he’ll take anything that Keith is willing to give. 

He takes, too. Takes Keith’s time and attention, not that he didn’t before but now it’s something different. The hesitation is gone. Which is good and bad. 

Like right now, as they’re being fitted for new uniforms. A seamstress flits around Keith’s shoulders, carefully pinning red and white fabric in minute measurements. 

“Make it tighter.” Lance catcalls from his seat, making Allura giggle next to him. 

Seeing them together used to make Keith’s gut clutch horribly. If he’s being honest, that horrible possessive monster still stirs when he sees them now. Allura is the one Lance should be with, had wanted to be with for so long. 

“Please don’t.” Keith mumbles to the seamstress. 

“Don’t worry, dear.” she reassured, patting his shoulder. “The aim is for comfort.” 

Keith’s uniform was done soon after that, and after he had changed back into the unforgiving orange he joined Lance and Allura on the chairs while Pidge was fitted. 

“You do wear your clothes too loose.” Lance told him, leaning closer so they wouldn’t be overheard. 

Keith eyed the uniform that hid tight muscle and surprisingly broad shoulders. If only Lance didn’t insist on slouching. 

“You’re one to talk.” Keith said, looking back at Pidge. 

Lance gasped. “Since when do you know how to flirt?”

“Maybe I’ve been flirting this whole time and you just didn’t notice.” 

“Hey, lovebirds.” Their attention snapped over to Pidge. “What do you think?” 

“Looks good.” Lance grabbed the crutches leaning against the wall next to him. “I prefer the toga, though.” 

Pidge grinned, remembering her short career as a flag pole. 

“Where are you going?” Allura asked as Lance stood. 

“To grab a coffee before meeting Coran.” He looked down at Keith. “Coming?” 

Keith stood without complaint, letting Lance set the pace on his crutches. Keith liked that Lance just expected him to do things with him, that there was no need to ask. Keith had no idea what he was doing, but Lance seemed to so it seemed to be working. 

The elevator carriage was empty when it arrived, and Lance leaned against the wall to give his shoulders a break from the crutches. The Olkari medicine killed the pain in his cut off leg, but not anywhere else. 

“You alright?” Keith asked. 

Lance shrugged, but his furrowed brow betrayed him. Lance’s face is expressive, and to hide things he simply leaves the room because he knows he doesn’t have a good poker face. Keith likes that Lance is easy to read. It makes things easier for him. And he’s realizing that Lance has a lot more expressions than the ones he already knew about. 

“I’ll be fine.” He reached out and fumbled for Keith’s hand, pulling him closer. “Hmm...you looked good in red.” 

“I thought you wanted a coffee.” Keith said as Lance’s nose skimmed his jawline. 

“I mean, you’re strong, and dark. Probably could keep me up all night.” 

“Jesus Christ, Lance.” 

The elevator dinged, and Lance pushed him away with a sharp grin. “ _ That’s  _ how you flirt, Mullet.” 

God help him, Keith had no idea what he was doing.

~*~

Keith groaned and dropped the tablet he had been reading from onto his bed, rubbing his eyes as if it would rid him of his headache. He hated paperwork. He had no idea how Shiro and Lance did it. But this was his life, at least until Lance was ready to fly again. Hopefully, that would be soon. Lance’s new leg would be attached in a few days, and hopefully the adjustment period wouldn’t be too long. 

There was a nock on the door, and Keith crossed the room to open it. Lance was on the other side, backpack securely on his shoulders. He gave Keith a brilliant smile and hobbled past him. “Hey.” 

“Hi.” Keith frowned, looking at the time. “Uh...I thought we weren’t supposed to go to Travis for another hour.” 

“About that.” Lance chewed his lip. “I love that you want to take me on a date, but I’ve had a really long day and I was hoping we could just stay here and eat?”

Keith blinked in shock. “Uhm…” 

“You’re so sweet, really. I got us food, and uhm...candles, and I’m sorry, I know you wanted - “

“Lance, relax.” 

Lance took a deep breath, and Keith reached forward to cup his cheeks. Lance is a physical person, needs to be touched in order to be tethered to the world. Keith is learning that, realizing that sometimes he needs to feel his presence to stop his rambling mouth and racing mind. And sure enough, he’s leaning into Keith’s touch and his eyes are fluttering shut. 

“If you want to stay in, that’s fine.” Keith reassured. “I want what you want, alright?” 

Lance still doesn’t look sure, but he nods and Keith helps him to sit on the bed and put aside the crutches. He shrugged the backpack off his shoulders and swung it around to his lap, quickly unzipping it and starting to unpack. Keith dragged the desk chair over to use as a makeshift table. Soon, a handful of candles were lit on the nightstand and the lights were turned off, and they leaned against the wall behind them to eat. Lance had grabbed a variety of things - empanadas from his mother, chicken satay from Hunk, salads from the mess hall, drinks from the vending machine. 

Sitting on the bed, Lance still isn’t relaxed. He ate his first empanada quickly enough, but picks at everything else with disinterest. Keith wonders vaguely if he’s supposed to feel nervous in this setting - cute boy in his bed, candle light. But even the first time Lance’s soft touches devolved into something raw and passionate, it hadn’t been like that. Physically, he was comfortable with him. It was everything else that made him apprehensive. 

“Long day?” Keith prompted. 

Lance just sighed and put down his fork. “Can’t find any evidence of the spy.” 

“You have evidence.” Keith told him, remembering Lance’s long ramblings about the spy. “Those psychology reports. The chambers. She couldn’t have done that unless someone is watching.” 

“I know, but that doesn’t mean we can point a finger at anyone.” Lance scowled at his plate. “There just isn’t anyone in a position to watch us who also has the motive to hand everything over to the Galra.” 

“James Griffin might do it to pilot the Black Lion.” Keith pointed out, stabbing his salad. 

“James Griffin wants to bang you, babe, and quite frankly I can’t blame him for that.” 

Keith choked on his food. 

“Besides, he’d never betray the Garrison like that, or Earth. And seeing as he’s the most obvious choice for a spy, he definitely isn’t one.” Lance sighed and leaned heavily against Keith. “I might have to fight him, though, to keep him away from you.” 

“He doesn’t want to fuck me, Lance.” Keith said flatly. “He’s just a jackass who likes to get a rise out of you.” 

“He can be both.” He sat quietly for a moment while Keith ate. “If I did have to fight him to defend your honor, do you think I’d win?” 

“You better.” Keith grumbled. “I don’t want him to fuck me.” 

Lance’s smile was a little smug, and Keith pushed aside his plate to gather the lanky Cuban in his arms. Keith still has no idea what he’s doing, but at least the physical stuff comes easily to him. And it’s easy to tell what Lance likes and doesn’t, and he likes to be held. And at least it seems like he’s not the only one who’s a little possessive. 

Lance reached up and ran fingers along the scar on Keith’s cheek, eyes slightly unfocused. “Thanks for staying in tonight.” he said quietly. “I know you’re all mushy and probably wanted a nice date.” 

“We can do it some other time.” Keith told him, ignoring the jibe at his so-called romanticism. “It’ll probably be better to wait until after your surgery, anyway. I know the crutches hurt you.” 

“Baaaabe.” Lance cooed. “How’d I end up with such a sweet and caring boyfriend?” 

Keith sighed and shook his head. Lance must have seen something on his face, some indication of doubt, because he sat up straighter to look at Keith full on. 

“Keith, what is it?” he asked quietly. “What’s wrong?” 

Keith’s mouth twisted into some sort of grimace. 

“Do you not like ‘boyfriend’?” Lance asked. “Cause I can - “

“No, I just...I’m confused.” he admitted. 

“About what?” 

“About why. Why we’re boyfriends.” 

Lance rose an eyebrow. “Because I’m hopelessly in love with you. Pretty sure I told you that. At some point.” 

He hadn’t, not so bluntly, but Keith had gotten the general idea. 

“Okay, yes, but why?” 

Lance looked curious now. “Why I love you?” 

“Uh, yeah. I just...was wondering.” he finished lamely. 

Lance studied him, gently brushing hair out of his face. 

“Because you’re strong. And kind. And beautiful.” Lance said quietly. “Because you burn so brightly, and I used to hate that, you know? Because you’re so blinding, and how can I expect to be seen next to you?”

Keith frowned at that. 

“But I grew up.” Lance continued. “And I started to realize...you saw me. You trusted me and believed in me. And that was worth more.” 

Lance took his hand and kissed his knuckles. 

“You have a code of honor. I don’t necessarily understand it and I think it might be some weird innate Galra thing but you have your rules and you follow them. You’re determined, and brave, and you inspire me to be more.”

“Oh.” Keith said quietly. 

“You’re hard to read.” Lance mused. “Unless you’re angry, or when you actually laugh, but I like that. Gives me something to work at. Learning you, understanding you. I love the way you touch me, and look at me. I love how we fight and bicker, because it keeps me on my toes, and I love how we work together.”

Keith never should have asked that question. He should have just taken what was offered, and hoped for the best. But now he was just overwhelmed, with a tight throat. 

“I know that...accepting any of that is hard for you.” Lance looked a little sad. “And when you run from me it’s because you think you’re doing what’s best, which is stupid, and I constantly need to remind myself not to overdo it. Not to overwhelm you. Which I guess is why I never told you any of this.”

“I have no idea what I’m doing.” Keith admitted quietly. 

Lance snorted. “You’re not supposed to, sweetheart. No one does. That’s the big secret.”

“I love you too.” Keith whispered. “I never told you that.” 

Lance’s lips twisted into an uncertain smile. Keith reached up and traced a line down the side of his face, tracing bones. Still smiling, Lance leaned forward to kiss him. 

~*~

It’s late at night, or early in the morning. Lance is wrapped around Keith, tracing patterns and scars in his skin. 

It’s the honeymoon phase, Keith knows. It’s honestly a miracle that they can have one, after everything they’ve been through. But Keith has decided to take any small moment of happiness that they can find. Lance deserved at least that.

“We should watch a movie for our next date.” Keith said quietly. “After your surgery.” 

Lance pressed a tiny kiss to his sternum. “You won’t watch my romcoms with me.” 

“Cause you always compare us to the couples. Hate to break it to you, but we don’t really fit the Romeo and Juliet trope.” Keith scrunched his nose. “An argument could be made for Elizabeth and Mr Darcy.” 

“Nah, we’re more like...warrior lovers.” Lance mused. “Achilles and Patroclus.” 

“Didn’t…” Keith paused. “Didn’t Patroclus get himself killed and Achilles went on a rampage and almost destroyed the city of Troy single handedly?” 

“I mean, pretty realistic.” 

“You getting yourself killed definitely is.” 

“Hey, you trained me. The student is only as good as the teacher.”

Keith rolled his eyes and they were silent for a moment. 

“Would you destroy a city for me?” 

Keith’s voice was brittle. “You know exactly what I would do in your name, Lance. Don’t give me a reason to.”

They’re quiet again, until Lance whispers, “I love you.” 

“How much?” 

Keith is smiling slightly, and Lance is a little dumbstruck. He wasn’t expecting that. So he scrambles for an answer.

“I love you to the moon.”

“That’s not very far.” 

“Oh, my God - “

“I mean, it’s literally right there. And we’ve been to alternate universes - “

“Fine! I love you to the ruins of Altea, alright? All the way through a white hole, and down in the depths of a Balmera. Are you happy?” 

Lance honestly looks a little desperate, like he needs to get just this through Keith’s thick skull and he’ll slam him into the headboard to get his message across. He rises up, blankets slipping down to his hips. 

“I know that we’ve been through a lot.” he said, his expression hard. “With each other and just...the way our lives are. But I wouldn’t trade any of it. Not for my leg, or Shiro, or Hunk’s family. It all led to right here. And it’s all worth it. You’re worth it.”

Keith looked up at him in amazement, and Lance softened. 

“I wouldn’t trade any of it.” Lance repeated quietly, then paused. “Well, except for that thing with Nyma. We can forget about that. That was just embarrassing.” 

Keith smiled. “Really? I always felt that was a pivotal moment in our relationship.” 

“Seriously? Why?” 

“Oh, it only marked the tenth time I realized you were only good as eye candy.” 

Lance gave an outraged noise and reached to tickle Keith, who isn’t ticklish, and soon gives it up as a bad job and settles back down on his chest. 

“Lance?” 

“What?” 

Keith hesitated. “Do you ever wish we could be normal?”

“I met normal us.” Lance reminded. “Their lives are not nearly as exciting. There will be plenty of time for us to be boring after the war. We have a future, right?” 

“Yeah.” Keith sighed, running his fingers through his hair again. “We do.” 

Lance leaned up and pressed their lips together in a short, sweet kiss, before laying his head down on a pillow and sighing contently. Keith turned and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“I love you.” Keith hummed. “Enough to burn out the stars.” 

Lance smiled. “I know.” 

Keith had no idea what he was doing, but if he was with Lance, he’d probably turn out okay.

**_You're so my everyday_ **  
**_You're so my sweetest love_ **  
**_You're so the greatest change_ **  
**_I'm always dreaming of_ **  
  
**_You're like my compass and_ **  
**_We always find our way_ **  
**_You bring your smile and wipe_ **  
**_Away my shitty day_ **  
**_This sudden alchemy_ **  
**_Has got me holding on_ **  
**_Stand-by auxiliary_ **  
**_Signals holding strong_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I really love that song. I mentioned it in Every Me and Every You, I think. It's a great love song. 
> 
> I think the next story will be what happened while Lance was unconscious, since that's what I'm working on now. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
